violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Tomila
Tomila '('To/mas and Lud/'mila') is the romantic/friendship pairing between Tomas Heredia and Ludmila Ferro. For the real-life pairing of Pablo Espinosa and Mercedes Lambre, see Pabedes. History At first, Tomas doesn't know who Ludmila is, and Ludmila doesn't know anything about him. When Tomas goes to the Studio, he sees Ludmila and many other students dancing, singing and a guy that is playing the guitar. Tomas watched them very attentively, Leon and Andres come, and Leon thought Tomas was watching Ludmila, but actually he was admiring the guitar that one of the guys was playing. Leon asked him if he liked it (referring to Ludmila), and Tomas thought Leon was talking about the guitar, so he said yes. Leon was very jealous, so he fought with Tomas. Soon, when Tomas came to the Studio again, Ludmila met Tomas and she fell in love with him. Soon, Ludmila knew that Violetta and Francesca liked Tomas too, so she did anything she could to stay with Tomas but Tomas doesn't like her. She knew Tomas was in love with Violetta and that she doesn't have much of a chance, so she knew that the only way to stay with Tomas is to hurt Violetta´s feelings, so she will not love Tomas. Other Names *'Todmila '(To/mas and Lu/'dmila') *'Ludmas' (Lud/mila and To/'mas') *'Ludomas '(Lud/mila and T/'omas') Trivia 'Similarities' *Both attend the same Studio. *Both can play the piano and the guitar. *Both can sing. *Both were in the "Talents 21" contest. *Both dislike Leon. 'Differences' *Ludmila is a bad person and Tomas has a good heart. *Ludmila has blonde hair and Tomas has black hair. *Ludmila has hazel eyes and Tomas has blue eyes. *Tomas loves Violetta and Ludmila hates her. *Gregorio dislikes Tomas, but he likes Ludmila. *Ludmila comes from a rich family and Tomas comes from a normal family. *Tomas is Spanish and Ludmila is Argentinean. *Ludmila wants to be the best and Tomas considers himself as a normal person. *Tomas is a boy and Ludmila is a girl. 'Facts' *This couple has more differences than similarities. *They broke up in episode 61 of season 1. *In the final episode of Ludmila Cyberst@r, a web-show starring Ludmila, she talks about her plans with Tomas for their future.Ludmila Cyberst@r - Episode 8. *It was later proven that Ludmila never really loved Tomas as she couldn't write a love song because she had never experienced this feeling until she met Federico, the only person she truly loved. 'Trademarks' Song - The Tomila song could be I Know Where You Are, because before Angie knew about Ludmila's plan, they sung that song together for the assignment. Episode '''- The Tomila episode is episode 52, because they became a couple in that episode. '''Color - To be added. Place - The Tomila place could be Studio 21, as they usually hang out together there. The Tomila place could also be Tomas' house, as that was where Ludmila told Tomas that she got her father to give Tomas' father a job and that Tomas' father was back in Buenos Aires. Gallery References Category:Character Pairings Category:Character Friendships